Tales of the Shinobi: A New Beginning
by Kinaki747
Summary: The time of Naruto Uzumaki has passed. Over the years there have been many who made their mark on the world and become the stuff of legends. Through it all one thing has stayed constant and endured to this day: the spirit of the shinobi. Even now that spirit continues on in today's day and age. A new story has begun. First fanfic. Indefinite Hiatus.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That distinction belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OCs that appear in this story. Have a wonderful day or night depending on when you read this. See ya later. n_n This chapter will most likely be revised in the next few days.**

* * *

Tales of the Shinobi: A New Beginning

Prologue

Many years have passed since the time of Naruto Uzumaki. The shinobi world has advanced well beyond the years. Shinobi as well as technology have adapted to the times and revolutionized the world and how it operates.

Take the chakra cycles for example. They are a recent invention that enables people to reach their intended destination faster. Chakra cycles run on a person's chakra and depending on the rider can reach speeds as fast as one of those bullet trains that were also recently developed. Another nifty invention that has come in handy time and again is the standard issued hi-tech goggles. Not only do they help hide a ninja's identity, but they can see in different spectrums, show the current time, they're durable, fashionable, and are ideal in gathering intelligence due to the fact that they can record conversations, events, and act as binoculars. That's not to say that technology in the security department is lacking. In fact nowadays shinobi have to be more discreet and cunning if they want to stay hidden on a mission that requires infiltration or going undercover as a different person. Reason being that there are now devices that can tell whether someone is using a henge (or transformation jutsu) or not.

So in short shinobi have to be a little more creative or inventive if they want to be stealthy and stay under the radar during a mission. Konoha City, formerly known as Konohagakure, has changed drastically as well since it's founding. I would even bet that shinobi from the Yondaime's (Fourth Hokage) era and before would be in both shock and awe of what has happened to the village. Ha! Now there's a thought. Anyways where was I…? Oh yeah now I remember. I was talking about how things have changed a lot since the time of the Nanadaime (Seventh Hokage) wasn't I? Shinobi have become more diversified in their work and are integrating into the general populace smoothly. Before there were just the civilians and the shinobi doing their own thing. Now civilians and shinobi work side by side in everyday life.

From missions to everyday chores, both get equal opportunities. With today's technology civilians can potentially hold their own against the average chunin level ninja. The main military force, that was the ninja. Now, just as shinobi have become more diversified so has the military force. Konoha Air Defense, Anbu Shadow Division, and Konoha Defense Agency are some of the major organizations/military forces here in Konoha City. The KAD in layman's terms is the air force of Konoha. They provide support to the ground troops from the air, aerial surveillance, and generally keep the airspace of Konoha safe. People in Anbu's Shadow Division are "the black ops of the black ops" and are some of the most elite in the village. Infiltration, espionage, even guerilla warfare against corrupt corporations, the Shadow Division does it all. Then there is the KDA. They could be considered the police force of Konoha. Everyone here in this organization has made a promise to always follow their hearts and do what is right even if a majority of people don't agree. Officers in the KDA never give up and never back down for that is their nindou, their ninja way. At the core of all three organizations lies the will of fire.

Oh almost forget, I haven't introduced myself yet have I? Silly me. My name is Kizuna Uzumaki. I am fourteen years old, am about 5 ft., have red hair, violet eyes, and can be identified by the orange kimono, blue pants, black obi, and shinobi combat boots that I wear. I have the Uzumaki symbol on the back of my kimono and the leaf insignia on my obi. Occupations include being a KDA officer and KDA instructor while my go to ninja tools are a meteor hammer or whip chain. Little interesting fun fact, I happen to be a jinchuuriki. Which number jinchuuriki you may be asking yourself well let me tell you… It's one through nine. That's right i'm the jinchuuriki of Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokuu, Kokuou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki, and Yang Kurama. Pretty neat huh? Anyways enough about me, it's time for a new adventure to begin and let me tell you, you never know what will happen next. And to think it all started that day when he accidentally slapped a guy with a salmon. Who is he you may be asking? Well his name is...


End file.
